Vernon County, Wisconsin
| seat wl = Viroqua | largest city wl = Viroqua | area_total_sq_mi = 816 | area_total_km2 = 2114 | area_land_sq_mi = 795 | area_land_km2 = 2059 | area_water_sq_mi = 22 | area_water_km2 = 56 | area percentage = 2.64% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 28056 | density_sq_mi = 35 | density_km2 = 14 | time zone = Central | UTC offset = -6 | DST offset = -5 | footnotes = | web = www.co.vernon.wi.gov | named for = }} Vernon County is a county in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 28,056. Its county seat is Viroqua6. History Vernon County was renamed from Bad Axe County in 1862. Bad Axe County had been formed 11 years before, from portions of Richland and Crawford counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,114 km² (816 sq mi). 2,059 km² (795 sq mi) of it is land and 56 km² (22 sq mi) of it (2.64%) is water. Adjacent counties *La Crosse County - north western *Monroe County - north *Juneau County - northeast *Sauk County - east *Richland County - southeast *Crawford County - south *Allamakee County, Iowa - southwest *Houston County, Minnesota - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 28,056 people, 10,825 households, and 7,501 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (35/sq mi). There were 12,416 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.81% White, 0.06% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. 0.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 90.9% spoke English, 3.5% German, 1.8% Norwegian, 1.2% Pennsylvania Dutch and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 10,825 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 6.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.60 males. Cities and towns ]] crops in rural Vernon County]] *Bergen *Chaseburg *Christiana *Clinton *Coon *Coon Valley *De Soto *Forest *Franklin *Genoa (town) *Genoa *Greenwood *Hamburg *Harmony *Hillsboro (town) *Hillsboro *Jefferson *Kickapoo *La Farge *Liberty *Ontario *Readstown *Stark *Sterling *Stoddard *Union *Viola *Viroqua (town) *Viroqua *Webster *Westby *Wheatland *Whitestown Unincorporated communities *Bloomingdale *Esofea *Liberty Pole *Red Mound *Retreat *Romance *Victory See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links *Vernon County * Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Established in 1851